


【良堂】晚宴21

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone





	【良堂】晚宴21

开馆日是一个难得乌云连绵的阴天，冷风渐渐像是随时会落雨，可是晦暗的天气挡不住美色熏心，前来的贵客丝毫没有被影响心情，从一辆辆精致的跑车里下来，或高或矮，或胖或瘦，总是一样的挂着期待的笑容，在服务人员的带领下走进公馆大门。

执行长们依然要做好严加看管玻璃箱中Omega的职责，在清点人数的时候总执行长朝周九良一挑眉头，冷着脸问道：“王九龙人呢？”

“我看他刚才好像让馆长叫去了。”周九良说起蓄谋好的谎话来脸不红心不跳，面色平静的像是在陈述一件事实。

而显然总执行长对于这个事实并不信任，眉头连带着薄薄的眼皮轻微上挑，话语里带着有意的质问：“我今早一直待在这，也没见馆长派人来传过话呀？”

离他最近的一个执行长有些疑惑的小声嘀咕：“好像今天一早起来就没见到九龙呢。”

总执行长目光更深邃地看向周九良，而后者坦然扬起下巴，一副我说的就是实话你爱信不信的样子。

“我去馆长办公室一趟。今天开馆，什么样的人都容易混进来，都睁大你们的眼睛给我盯紧了，我不希望发生任何意外。”总执行长吩咐完转身正欲离开，突然侧身朝已经偷偷松了口气的周九良勾了勾手，浅笑道：“周长官，你和我一起吧？”

这倒是周九良没有料想到的事情，他本想着等支走总执行长就趁这段时间趁乱进行下一步动作，可计划骤然被打破，他心里咯噔一声，还是强撑着精神点了点头，出列跟到他身后。

两人一前一后出了大厅。

要去馆长办公室的话还要走到另一座楼房，期间穿过外围走廊的时候总执行长在前面冷不丁开口问：“周长官对上次祭台上的处刑有什么看法吗？”

周九良正低头思考着如何离开，忽然听到他的问题，没犹豫太久便回答说：“公馆的规定自然不容怀疑，犯了错就应该受到惩罚。”

“周长官认为他们错了？”总执行长停下脚步扭过头看了他一眼，轻笑一声又继续向前走：“可我总感觉，这是一个很多人都在犯的错误，杀了一个，还会有更多不怕死的，前仆后继的跳出来，为了所谓的爱，牺牲掉眼前自在悠闲的安稳生活，去印证那个名为殉情的浪漫结局。周长官觉得……值得吗？”

也许是心虚作祟，周九良总感觉眼前这个始终带着微微笑意的男人清楚他所有的前因后果，一举一动，不过显然是他太过多心，一个毫无交集的人一旦掌握了他的秘密，没有必要还在这里跟他周旋试探，只要立即告发出去，就足以要了他的命。

不过这倒也在提醒他，如果容这个人现在走到馆长办公室，同样是件致命的事情。

他在身上摸索一通，只有垂挂在腰间那条对折起来的短鞭，他将手覆盖在上面，一边迟疑一边看向前面那人随着步伐不停晃动的后脑勺，先是沉声回答他刚才的问题。

“的确，当上执行长，只要不做错事，就能拿着不菲的工资吃一辈子铁饭碗，你觉得这是稳定，可在我看来和囚牢没有区别，难道你没有想过，做我们这行的，属于基本一辈子也找不到另一半的，没有人愿意忍受漫长的分离消耗青春年华等你解脱的那一天。”

“比起这样冷漠的日子，也许人们更愿意做这世道里最普通的那个人，看这人间万家灯火有一盏是由他亲手点亮，柴米油盐齐全，瓜果蔬菜新鲜，爱有伴侣，困有暖床，纵然简单，也好过在这里日复一日的孤冷。”

他话语是谈心般温存，可动作行云流水，在拐角处抽出短鞭从后紧紧勒住那人脖子，可总执行长能做上这个位置就一定不是什么绣花枕头，两手握住周九良手腕一个转身将他的整个胳膊拧成随时会脱臼的危险角度。

周九良吃痛松开短鞭，可又不能收手，只能强忍着两只胳膊酸软无力的疼痛继续出手。拳脚功夫上周九良占下风，好在他虽然没学过武术，但在上学时期也是个经常打架的主儿，躲避防御什么的不成问题，就是想再进攻就困难了点。

两人僵持不下，这对一丁点时间都不能浪费的周九良来说没有任何好处，墙角拐弯处虽然人少，可耽误时间过长未必就不会被人发现，而总执行长显然是看出他的不想纠缠，故意招招压制却不致死，到最后被他的鞭子在手背上抽出一道血痕后才露出不悦，从腰间掏出手枪，黑漆漆的枪口正对周九良的眉心。

“看来周长官忘了，鲸度公馆并不是外面那些打架只敢赤手空拳的地方，死一个人，没什么大不了，你想试试吗？”

周九良浑身僵硬，站在他面前一动也不敢动。

他不能死，还有人在另一个地方等着他。

总执行长感受到他瞬间变得乖觉，笑着走进几步，空闲的那只手在身上摸索着手铐：“跟我去见馆长吧。”脸上的笑容还没收起，身后突然蹿出一个暗中观察了好久的身影，不知是做了什么，总执行长闷哼了一声，整个人晕倒在地上。

周九良接住他手里的枪，看着眼前的杨九郎拔出一推到底的针管，劫后余生的松了口气。

“谢谢你。”

“没事，快去做你的正事吧。”杨九郎架着那人的胳肢窝往花园里拖过去，连好好道谢的机会也没留给他。

周九良也没敢再耽误时间，将枪和短鞭在身上藏好，快步返回大厅，客人们已经进来的差不多，有的在相关人员的推荐下认真挑选着Omega，有的是工作上的合作方，在这里相遇，畅谈着一些不齿下流的话题。

没人注意到周九良的出现，他悄悄靠近被拉至两侧的红色幕布，在拖地的部分浇上事先准备好的酒精，还不等味道散发被人闻到，就以打火机那点不起眼的火光配合燃烧，很快就将整片幕布献身火海。

“着火了！快疏松人群！快灭火！”

不知道是谁先喊了一声，原本兴致昂然的客人瞬间乱做一团，着火的地方最接近玻璃箱里的Omega，一百多个赤裸着的人求救的拍打被紧紧封锁的玻璃，哭咽声和叫喊声混成一团，越精致的场面被毁坏，越是看起来混乱不堪。

周九良趁着人群涌出去的潮流往大门的地方去。王九龙搀扶着张九龄早在靠近门口的地方躲藏了好一会，听到不远处的动静才放下悬着的心，说道：“他得手了。”

张九龄对眼前的一切还不够全然相信，七个月的水塔生活已经把他曾经所有热烈的希望消磨得干净，他从来没想过还有一天能躲在王九龙的怀里感受那将自己严丝合缝包围着的温暖，还能听见他对自己轻轻说话。

他深深凝望着眼前人的面孔，不知不觉泪眼婆娑。

“哭什么？”

“我怕。”张九龄不好意思的低下头擦眼泪：“我还以为你从来都不爱我，甚至巴不得我快点死。”

“不都告诉你了，那都是做戏，如果不那么做，怎么隐藏你怀孕的事实，怎么能多出这么长时间想一个更为安全的出逃方法。”

“可是如果失败了呢？”

“有我在，不会失败的。”王九龙在他头发上全力一吻给足他安慰。

已经有客人的车辆出了门，可只是车辆，还不够鱼目混珠到供他们夹杂进去，周九良很快和他们接头，一个眼神便了然，朝正在接受检查的车辆开了一枪，子弹穿过后车玻璃，噼里啪啦的碎响将车里的富豪吓得不轻，拍着座椅连连要求：“快放行！快放行！”

反而这样看守人员查的更紧，因为突如其来的枪声直接下令后面拍成长队的车辆里所有人员下车接受检查。

还差一点。

周九良又朝天上开了几枪，本来就因突如其来的火灾一心想离开的客人们更是待不住，上层人士总爱想些阴谋论，莫名的火灾和枪声很容易让他们联想到是有人蓄意引发暴乱。车被堵在门口出不去，就只能加快步伐先逃出了这危险区域。

富豪们多半带着仆人或助理一块前来，那些下人们也不敢自己的雇主受伤，都搀着人把车弃在院子里加紧往外面跑。

蹿乱的人一多大门想关也关不了，这些都是社会上有着一定地位的大人物，若是伤了他们就是鲸度公馆也没那个本事承担后果，所以看守长官也只是一边无奈一边向总部报告情况。

“走。”周九良丢了枪，接过王九龙递给他的斗篷把整个人捂严实。

三个人已经跟随混乱的人潮涌出去，可九龄突兀的肚子即便是掩藏在斗篷下仍能让人一眼就察觉出不对，正在维护秩序的长官大喊了一声：“有执行长和Omega非法逃离！”

一声下去所有正对着乱糟糟的人群不知所措的看守者们同时找到目标，有枪的已经在掏枪上膛，没枪的迅速联络总部，甚至半分钟也没有到，警报声就如空袭预警响彻在整个鲸度公馆的上空。

张九龄一瞬间浑身被冷汗浸湿，他想回头朝身边那个人投去慌乱的眼神，可王九龙没给他这个机会，反而在出了大门后将人一把揽在胸前，张九龄仅以后背相贴他温暖胸膛，心脏疯狂的跳动没有得到丝毫缓解，于是颤抖着还是想扭过脖子去看他的脸。

只要有他的眼神，一切都不足为惧。

王九龙仍是没顺应他的意思，一手箍住他的下巴迫使他只能目视前方，另一只手紧紧环在他的腰上，其实他的眼睛早已湿成一片，可为了再好好看清眼前人的样子，还是努力睁了睁，笑出来，凑到他的耳边对他说。

“九龄，你一直嫌弃我在那方面不够温柔，像是饿极的野兽，蛮横生硬。你不知道，在和你做爱时，我没法像个绅士一样理性从容，因为我没办法控制身体里那些想要占有你的欲望，我恨不能完全将你揉进我的血肉，昨晚那一场，已是竭尽我所能，可是……明明早知是最后一次，我到现在才觉得遗憾，最后一次，我该好好拥有你，我其实，很舍不得。”

张九龄在几分钟前还满心欢喜，以为苦尽甘来，可以和喜欢的人永远离开这座监狱，奔向无限光明美好的未来。可是……

原来从一开始，那人想要救赎的就只有自己一个人。

“九龙……不要……”

总得有人承受这个烂摊子。

“你就要解脱了，九龄，一直跑，千万别回头，别看我，别记着我的样子，最好把在这里的一切，把我，忘得干干净净。”

“你全新的人生是我给你的，一定要带着屿落好好活下去，所以到此刻，张九龄，你还担心我是不是真的爱你吗？”

“我把命都送给你，这是我心甘情愿，和再来一次仍然会义无反顾做出的选择。”

“我爱你，我爱你，别回头，九龄，向前跑。”

他轻轻在怀里那人的后背上推了一把，张九龄顺着他的力气朝前跑了好远。

他恨透了王九龙的自私，嘴上说着爱自己，却从来没有问过他愿不愿意这样做，他是想跑，可如果外面的世界没有喜欢的人在身边，他宁可一辈子都待在漆黑的水塔。

有枪声自身后响起，像是射中谁的身体，一声闷响，人群变得更加混乱。

周九良从拥挤的人群走到王九龙身边要拉他，可王九龙有些站不住，在身体半跪下的时候紧紧攥住周九良的手腕，额头青劲爆起，盯着他的眼睛恳求道：“九良，一定要替我照顾好他，就当是为我今天搭上的这条命。”

“你他妈说什么乱七八糟的，你自己喜欢的人自己照顾去！”周九良想强行把他的胳膊挂到自己肩膀上将人抬起来，王九龙却用仅存的力气推开他，而后整个人跪倒在地上，几乎是声嘶力竭的喊道：“带他走！”

事到如今，无可转圜。

支援的队伍已经赶到，周九良眼看着脱逃的机会越来越少，狠狠扭头，托着张九龄的胳膊带着他头也不回的朝森林跑去。

“别让他们跑了！”

身后脚步声逼近，枪声接二连三的响起，王九龙不知道自己到底中了多少子弹，只是后背一处一处炸裂开来的剧痛仿佛要将他整个人撕碎，鲜血浸透了里外几层衣物，甚至喉咙里也涌出血腥味，猛地一声全呕了出来。

他视线里满是血的颜色，似乎有阳光刺破叠叠乌云，让他眼前多出许多五颜六色的光斑，原来在临死的时候，才能看见这一生当中最美丽的色彩。

那两个身影已经跑出去很远，跑到连手枪也打不到的范围，因为怀着孕，张九龄的身影奔跑起来艰难且笨拙，恍惚间，仿佛和第一次见他时的样子相交重叠，那时他敏捷且活泼，是公馆一众行尸走肉里的唯一鲜活的存在，明明因为不听话被打了满身的鞭痕，在见到自己时还是仰着头不肯服软道：“不就是被打吗？等爸爸伤好了还是一条好汉！”

他忍俊不禁地笑出来，虽然浑身疼到连牵扯一下嘴角也刻骨钻心，可他还是想为曾有过这样一段美好的爱情去笑一笑。

遗憾吗？想起来满是遗憾啊。

他喜欢的那个人，还没有抱够，没还有亲过，还没有看够，他还没有见过孩子长什么样子，他们还有很多事没有做……

他还不想死……

可是……

看着那个人越来越接近安全，好像死也没那么可怕。

九龄，千万不要怪我啊……

其实我也想好好活下去，如果不行也没关系，只要知道还有人在替我去看外面世界的阳光，还有人替我感受未来许许多多的美好，那我怎么样都没关系。

死无全尸也好，下地狱也好。

只要他好就好。

王九龙已经不太能支撑住摇摇欲坠的身体，可还是坚持着不让自己倒下去。

倒下去，眼里就看不到喜欢的人了……

我还想再看看他，怎么看都看不够。

九龄啊，下辈子，真想能站在你的身边永远看着你，什么都不做，只是把你的灿烂笑容，你的手舞足蹈，你的闷闷不乐都印刻在脑海里。

等你哪一天问我，王九龙，为什么你的眼睛里总有光芒？

我会回答说。

傻瓜，那是因为看到了你。

感谢你，成就了我黑暗里的光。

所以不是我拯救了你，是你的出现才让我这短暂的一生。

不算白活。

TBC.


End file.
